The present invention relates to ski-bindings, and more specifically to a toe piece of a safety ski-binding which is pivotable in a lateral direction against a biasing force when excessive side forces occur.
Toe pieces of the aforementioned type are known from different references (e.g. DE-AS Nos. 18 09 889 and 19 10 808) but have not yet been introduced into the market. Such toe pieces have an advantage with respect to other toe pieces known heretofore which are currently available insofar as their side holding members follow the pivotal movement of the ski boot in the yielding area of the toe piece, such that friction between the side holding members and the shoe sole is avoided in this area. As a consequence, only a small sensitivity with respect to the pressure caused by the toe holder exists, and a relatively good reset characteristic is obtained.
Toe pieces of this type (i.e. DE-AS Nos. 18 09 889 and 19 10 808) however, show relative movement between the side holding members and the linkage quadrangle in the yielding area, which movement will cause friction with the known disadvantages attendant thereto.